


Étoile

by soonhooney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, But first you need to be Soonyoung, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Get you someone like Jihoon, He is super soft idk why i write this, I'm sorry it's kinda cringe, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, So Much In Love, soft jihoon, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhooney/pseuds/soonhooney
Summary: Soonyoung wants to go on a date with Jihoon to an Amusement Park. Basically, just Jihoon being soft for Soonyoung all-day.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Étoile

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I actually write a fic and in English, on top of that. English is not my first language and I'm still learning so I'm sorry in advance if there is any mistake or grammatical error.

It's sunny today, the perfect weather to go out and that's exactly what Soonyoung and Jihoon do right now. They're going on a date to an amusement park according to the plan, to soonyoung's plan to be exact. Soonyoung texted Jihoon last night asking him to go on a date, because it's been days since their last date and Jihoon eventually agree. Jihoon can never win from Soonyoung. So here they are right now, scanning their entrance tickets at the gate of the amusement park so they can go in.

"Spit it out." says Jihoon suddenly.

"What?" Soonyoung is confused now.

"You're looking at my hand since we arrived at the gate earlier and you're fidgeting so much. What do you want?" Jihoon took his hand out of his pants pocket.

"Then you can already guess without even asking...,"

"And you can just do it without being uneasy." Jihoon look up to meet Soonyoung's eyes.

"I'm afraid you will reject the idea."

"Have I though?" Jihoon ask him quickly.

"Haven't. Well, since we started dating." Soonyoung touch his nape then.

"That haven't will be never. So don't be afraid anymore from now on."

After a long pause, Jihoon sighed.

"Okay, maybe I do reject you in the past but that was when we're still not dating yet. I don't want to overthink about you offering me to do skinship together when I don't know clearly whether you like me or not at that time."

"I see." Soonyoung think back at the time when they're still not dating yet. "But you beat me on that!"

"on what?"

"Finding out about me liking you by confessing first!" he exclaimed.

Jihoon chuckled lightly.

"It's your fault. You're so slow. You think I'm going to wait for years until you decided to confess?" Jihoon hit Soonyoung's arm lightly.

Soonyoung then says, with a pout, "I was afraid if you reject me." 

"And I wasn't. Even if you reject me, that's okay, I just want you to know my feelings. And you deserve so much love so I'm not going to keep it forever without you not receiving it." Jihoon smiled fondly at the sky above.

Jihoon heard a sniff then. He turned to look at Soonyoung's face.

"Are you going to make me cry when we haven't started our date yet?"

Jihoon reached the corner of Soonyoung's eyes with both of his hands. "Then don't do it. Let's spend this day happily. Let's go."

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon's hands which was now in front of him. He took that hand with a smile. "Are you going to lead me today?"

"You're a slow walker. Might as well I'll be the one to do it today."

They laughed while holding each other's hands with their fingers entwined.

🌸🌸🌸

After a few rides they felt tired and decided to just go for a walk. Soonyoung's eyes spotted a store which sells a lot of cute headbands.

"Jihoonie, let's go there." said Soonyoung who drags him by force.

"I'm sure this is one of your weird wishlist." Jihoon just shakes his head while following him inside.

"It's not weird! Look it's cute!" Soonyoung grabbed the bunny one.

"Why is this one?" asked Jihoon while Soonyoung placed it on top of his head.

"Because everytime I see you, you make my heart jumps?" Soonyoung grins cheerfully.

"What the hell." Jihoon laughed lightly despite what he said.

"Besides you can play with the legs like this and the ears will move, look!" said Soonyoung while he pressed the bunny's legs.

Jihoon just hummed and grab the same one to place it on top of Soonyoung's head.

"Oh it looks cute on you." There's a pink tinge on Soonyoung's cheeks after Jihoon said that.

"You're cuter though." Soonyoung tilted his head a little.

"Then you're the cutest." Jihoon simply said that.

Soonyoung's jaw dropped when he heard that.

"Since when you're good at this?" asked Soonyoung.

"Since I'm dating you?" asked Jihoon back.

There he goes again.

"Okay, Jihoonie please stop it, one at a time. I don't think my heart can take so much attack at the same time."

The next thing you hear is just Jihoon laughing loudly and that is a music to Soonyoung's ear so he just smile sheepishly at that.

🌸🌸🌸

"What are we going to do next?" Jihoon asked while still playing with the bunny's ears, cute.

"Let's go to the haunted house!" Soonyoung pointed out to an entrance.

Jihoon freeze at that.

"What? No way. You know very well I'm bad at handling it, right?" Jihoon protest loudly.

"Don't worry! You can rely on me. I'm not going to leave your side." Soonyoung tried to sound convincing.

"You purposely planned this, don't you?" Jihoon glared at him.

"We're just going there to greet the people who work hard on that haunted house!" Soonyoung reasoned out.

"Whatever. Let's make it quick then." Jihoon finally agreed.

Soonyoung feel his heart warm at that because even though Jihoon hated it, he still wants to do it for him.

The journey inside the haunted house took longer than they expected to be. Jihoon clings on Soonyoung since the start and the grip on their hands felt tighter as time goes by. Soonyoung actually felt a little scared but hold it back most of the time, making sure to not scream loudly. The jumpscares didn't help him at all though. Jihoon eyed warily around him and always get ready to threaten the staff behind the ghost costumes with a kick. They make it out alive, no worries.

Jihoon felt his throat sore a bit so Soonyoung goes to buy a drink for him. He came back to sit with Jihoon who were waiting for him inside the cafetaria, it's already past lunch time.

"I'm never going to come back there again."

Soonyoung laughed at that.

"Even if it's with me?"

There's a brief pause until Jihoon said, "I'll think about that." Soonyoung just smiled warmly when he heard that.

Jihoon take a look at what Sooonyoung bought.

"Why did you only buy one? You're not going to drink anything?"

The smile on Soonyoung's face grew wider. He suddenly holds two straws in the air. Jihoon still don't get what he's trying to do with that.

"Guess what?" said Soonyoung while putting the two straws inside the glass of iced cola he just bought.

Jihoon eyed him. "This is one of your weird wishlist again."

"Hey, this is not weird! A lot of couples did this!" Soonyoung pointed out politely at the other couple across their table. "Is everything related to me weird even if it's falling for me?"

"Yeah. When you think about that, it's weird that I'm falling for you."

Soonyoung's bottom lips jutting out when he heard that.

"But I like that kind of weird and I don't mind living with your weird wishlist or falling for you weirldy even for a lifetime." said Jihoon after he takes a sip.

Soonyoung beams at that and he began to drink too. Just as what he imagined it to be, drinking from the same glass while staring with each other lovingly. Except for the fact that it didn't last for more than 5 seconds because Jihoon suddenly stand up, about to buy some food for them.

Soonyoung is about to protest when Jihoon make him sit down again and said the food is on him since he already paid for the ticket, that way it would be fair. Soonyoung agreed eventually. They spend their lunch time happily, stealing and feeding with each other's foods.

🌸🌸🌸

"So, why do we have to climb so many stairs?" asked Jihoon, panting.

"To watch the fireworks in a better view!" Soonyoung exclaimed in delight.

"We can do that with all the people there, without having to do this."

"No, there's a lot of people there. We can't enjoy it fully if it's like that. Come on, Jihoon, we're already near to the top of the castle!"

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who smiled above him and sighed, reluctantly following him behind. It took them 5 minutes to finally reach the spot Soonyoung was talking about though.

"It's sad that this day has to come to an end." said Soonyoung while gazing at the sky.

"Everything will come to an end, eventually." Jihoon leans his head on Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Even us?" Soonyoung leans his head on top of Jihoon's head.

"Yeah."

Soonyoung pouted at that.

Jihoon suddenly sit straight up and kiss the pout away. Soonyoung was taken aback, well he didn't expect it at all.

"Well, we're humans, we're not immortal. That's why. But, you could say that our feelings are eternal. Even if it's in the afterlife, or in our next life, our red strings will connect the two of us. We will find a way to find each other again, even if both of us forget our past life, even if we're apart for a long time. That's what soulmates do." Jihoon said that while looked at the other deeply.

"So you think we're soulmates?" Soonyoung asked after a few seconds, he is still fascinated at what Jihoon just said.

"I would say so. Even if the fate says otherwise." Jihoon's hands reach forward to soothe some of his fringes gently.

"You will fight the fate?" Soonyoung laughed at that.

"I would rather fight the fate then to lose you."

By now, Soonyoung is afraid that Jihoon can hear his heartbeat beating loudly.

Jihoon suddenly took something out of his pocket and handed it to Soonyoung.

"What is...?"

"A gift." Jihoon cut him off. "Happy Birthday."

It took 5 seconds for Soonyoung to screams at that.

"WHAT? HOW? YOU REMEMBER?"

Jihoon shushed him. "Be quiet!! Of course I remember, why do you think I would forget?"

"Because you have a lot of works these days." Soonyoung said what he thinks honestly.

"Yeah I do, sorry about that. I was in rush, to finish all of my works in time so I could purposely took a day off today."

Then it hit him.

"You did that?!" Soonyoung's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. I just acted like I didn't remember your birthday. In purpose to surprise you." Jihoon shrugged.

Soonyoung can't hold back his tears anymore. There's too much going on that his heart can't keep up with it. Jihoon agreed on a date easily? Jihoon make a time for him? Jihoon is doing a skinship publicly with him (holding hands all day though they're sweating a lot after some rides and then the kiss just now)? Jihoon fulfilling his-so-called weird wishlist? (matching looks, bunny headbands, sharing a drink and so on) Jihoon actually was just keeping up on an act and didn't forget his birthday? Jihoon prepared a gift from him? Jihoon keeps on talking sweetly to him? (okay, it's not like Jihoon never did that, but when he did, it only happens at the most random times, but specially for today he did it all day) Jihoon assures the future of them? Jihoon conveying his feelings straightforwardly? (where's the tsun side go?) All of that in one day? It's best to say that Soonyoung is dreaming but he did not, fortunately.

"W-wait, why are you crying? Was my act too much? You don't like the gift?" Jihoon wiped his tears away, he panicked.

"N-no, i-it's not like that." Soonyoung is a sobbing mess now.

"Then what is it?" Jihoon cupped his face with both of his hands so that Soonyoung can look directly at Jihoon's eyes.

"I-it just.... I thought I was dreaming." Soonyoung bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying harder.

"You're not dreaming, this is not a dream." Jihoon brushed his finger on Soonyoung's lips so that he would stop biting on it.

"And I will prove it to you." with that, Jihoon leans forward to kiss Soonyoung deeply. Soonyoung was shocked at first because all of it happened too fast, his brain can't keep up. But he closes his eyes afterwards, feeling the kiss.

While Soonyoung thought the kiss taste sweet and more like drinking a can of cola (it comes from all the drinks Jihoon had today alone), but Jihoon thought the kiss taste slightly salty, probably because it is mixed with the taste of Soonyoung's tears. After a while Soonyoung can feel Jihoon is smiling through the kiss and he can't keep himself from smiling too.

When Soonyoung broke the kiss, both of them are breathless. Jihoon then presses calming kisses to his eyelids, his nose and his tear-stained cheeks. Soonyoung feels warm despite the cold winds hitting his face. The firework is long forgotten, it's not like it is more important compared to what they had at the moment.

"Stop smiling!" Soonyoung hit Jihoon's arm lightly.

"You're the reason why I smiled though, I don't think I will ever stop because yourw always by my side." said Jihoon casually.

"Gosh, it's weirding me out that you spoke to me sweetly like this." Soonyoung hugged his own body tightly.

"Might as well be used to it, should I talk this way from now on? Your reaction is cute, I'm actually enjoying it." Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

Soonyoung can't hide his blush anymore. But he don't mind it, really. He would show Jihoon everything, he would give him the world. And he know Jihoon would do the same too. He's glad they have each other by their side, and he's sure they will always forever be together.

"Come on, let's go home now." Jihoon stretched out his hands in front of Soonyoung, which he gladly took too.

_Anywhere is home as long as I'm with you, though._

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank you for sparing some of your time to read this (if there's any) and to those who leave me kudos. 
> 
> Again, please forgive me for any mistakes and grammatical errors. You can point it out in the comment section, I won't mind and I'd love to learn and correct the mistakes I had. I'm sorry I don't have anyone to proofread it for me. It took me a lot of courage to post this because I know there are a lot of flaws in it. But I decided to post it in the end, I hope it's at least considered as okay to read haha 😅.
> 
> Constructive criticisms are needed, as this is my first time to write a fic, so feel free to leave any in the comment section. I would be forever grateful.
> 
> Again, thank you so much!


End file.
